A bundt cake has a hole in the middle, which enables more even heating during baking. The cake may be baked by placing it on a conveyor belt that carries it though an oven at perhaps 300° F. As the cake emerges from the oven and has cooled to perhaps 100° F. to 120° F., the cake is sprayed with a largely sugar frosting and placed on a base with a base central projection inserted though the central hole in the cake.
The hot frosting that is still flowable when the cake is placed on the base, tends to accumulate at the intersection of the top of the cake hole and the top of the central projection of the base. This accumulation tends to detract from the appearance of the cake, and it would be desirable to avoid it.
Containers that hold bundt cakes are typically constructed of vacuum formed thin plastic sheet. When the cakes are baked and placed into the containers, the containers are typically stacked on one another. During transport and display, other food containers which may or may not be bundt cake containers, may be stacked on the bundt cake container. A bundt cake container which could support considerable weight without buckling, would be of value.